Love Spuned Darkness
by inugoddesschild
Summary: The heart can only take so much, before the heartache becomes too raw that they officially shut down and feel so small. Then one must decide, which path will they walk. One of darkness to seek revenge & show what will be missed OR the path of light.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"We'll make camp here."

Head snapping up and watching as he turned and bound off towards the left, she bit her lip. Kneeling and dropping her bag to the ground, she retreived some ramen and bowls. "Miroku, is there any type of water source near by?"

"Uh, I beleive we just passed it." He mumbled. "I can go get some for the food, if you like?"

Standing with a bottle in hand, Kagome shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll do it."

Watching as she vanished behind a tree and into the forest, Sango sighed. "I hate seeing her like this." Pulling Kirara in her lap, she ran a hand through her soft fur. "I sometimes wonder when it will all become too much. Two years and she's still puting up with his crap. I just don't get it."

"Me neither, but the heart wants sometimes what it shouldn't. The day that she finally lets him go, will be the day he has finally broken her spirit." Staring off in the direction she went, he frowned. "And I have a feeling, change is in the wind my dear, Sango."

Allowing his words to play through her head, all she could do was hope that the young woman she saw as a sister didn't become lost to the deep blows to her heart.

Hearing the sound of running water, she gave a small sigh. Breaking through the under brush and stepping onto the soft and lush green grass, she froze. Eyeing the creature before her staring at her, she gulped. "What do you want?"

Bobbing it's head, the long spirit youkai began to move to the left and paused to look back at her.

Quickly understanding, she lowered her gaze, did she honestly want to follow it to it's master and the hanyou that held her heart? Was it worth her sanity? Shaking her head and turning to head back to camp, she soon found a pale tail like thing wrapped around her arm.

Gasping as she soon found herself being dragged in the direction it was hinting for her to go, she hasilty droped the water bottle and attempted to prie herself free. Tugging on her new handcuff that seemed not in the mood to release her, she missed the large rock in her path.

Falling and slidding down a small hill, Kagome covered her face. Feeling twigs, rocks, and debris slice into her skin, she hissed. After what seemed like hours to her, she finally came to a stop. Sighing and slowly coming to her feet, she studied her surroundings.

She was still in Inuyasha's Forest, but just a little deeper than she ever been. Rolling her eyes at her bloody, torn, and muddy uniform, she cought her name being called in the distance. Allowing her curiousity to lead her, she neard a group of trees. Entering their shadow, silent tears fell.

There before her, lay bare Inuyasha and Kikyou on his fire rat top. Running a hand through her hair as she stared up at the sky, he seemed in total bliss.

"I always pictured us like this, ya' know?" He voiced, nipping her ear.

Tilting her head, she eyed him. "Did you now?"

Nodding, he leaned over until his chest touched her hardened nipples and groaned. "That and other things."

"Would you do anything, to have this forever?"

"Of course."

Leaning back on her elbows, her eyes hardened. "Then kill my reincarnation and I will once more become one of the living."

Tensing, Inuyasha bulted into a sitting position and stared off into the forest. "Kikyou, I want to be with you, but...I can't do that to Kagome."

"So she means more to you then me?"

Facing her and running his knuckles down her cheek, he sighed. "You know that's not true."

"Then kill her and we shall be together."

"It's not that easy. Sango, Miroku and the runt ain't going to like it. They'll..."

"Let me handle them." Straddling his slender hips and nuzzling his neck, she pulled back and stared him dead in the eyes. "I can do anything she does and twice as better. We will find the shards, end Naraku, and finally be together as it should've been. Tell me, do you love me?"

Laying his head on her chest and caressing her back down to her bossom, he nodded.

"Then kill the girl and let us have our happy ending we were so denied before."

Slowly facing her, he sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Smirking and pushing him to the ground, she gave a wiggle of her hips and he groaned. "Good boy, now let us finish, my mate." She finished in a smug voice, staring off into the distance.

Hand covering her mouth, Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Standing there leaning into the tree for support, her entire world just went up in flames. Watching as the man she loved and would do anything for take pleasure in her arms, shattered everything she once knew.

She was only a shard detector in his eyes and she finally saw it for what it was. No matter how many times she stood in his corner rooting him on and bandaging his injuries, she was nothing but a replacement of the real thing. Even risking her life for him during the full moon, seemed stupid now. Looking back, she wished that damn youkai would've ended her life that night, instead of only scaring her back.

Tensing as their moans grew louder, she turned and walked off. Lost in a daze and not caring where she went, her legs lead her deeper into the forest and into her future.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I know it kind of sounds like all the other fanfics when she catches them, but I'm adding a twist in it. So look out and don't forget to review and let me know what you honestly think.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Tripping over a rock and falling face front, she quickly caught herself. Wincing at the sharp rocks digging into her palms, Kagome dragged herself to the shelter a tree and out of the down pour. Pulling her legs into her chest and head leaned back against the trunk, silent tears continued to course down her pale cheeks.

She felt so lost. For the first time in her life, she actually thought about turning around and returning to her time. A quick sealing of the well and she wouldn't have to come back. Let the Feudal Era be damned and move on with her life. She could actually take Hojo up on that date to the movies he been pressing her for and take up a medical feild in the near by university. Her family wouldn't be worried over her nor scared for her life, but proud of her.

"Yet, I wouldn't be." Staring up into the dark gray clouds, a miserable sob left her. "Innocent people would die and Naraku will never be stopped. I can't live with that on my concious."

"Then don't." A voice from her left stated.

Jumping and finding icey blue hues focused on her, Kagome mentally cursed. In her daftness to get water, she forgot her bow and arrows. Studying the small woman, she frowned. From the looks of her, she was youkai and no doubt knew the art of combay, if the katana at her hip was any sign.

Tilting her head, a mass of red tumbled down her shoulder. "Did you wish to be alone, as you died?"

"W-what?"

"You are infected with a rare poison, through the wounds on your arms. Also, you're body temperture is not helping." Moving closer and reaching out a hand, she frowned as the onna flinched back. "I have no wish to harm you more, miko. I merely desired to check your temperture."

Looking from her long red claws to her gentle face, Kagome hesitantly nodded.

Smiling and placing her hand to her head, she gave a soft sigh. "You are not that heated of the skin, yet. The poison has yet to set and you are still capable to survive...Is there anywhere I may take you, to seek treatment?"

Lowering her gaze, she shook her head.

"Surely there must be somewhere you would perfer to go?"

"Death...let me see death."

Instantly grimicing, the youkai eyed her. "You are of the age for a mate and I smell one on you, miko. Do you not wish to..."

"He isn't no mate of mine. He's mated to som-someone else." She finished, as new tears fell.

Shaking her head and easing the silently sobbing onna into her arms, she came to her feet and headed back in the direction of her village.

Stoping right before he stepped into camp and checking his clothes, he slipped pass a group of trees.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sango demanded, eyeing him.

Rolling his eyes and plopping down, he folded his arms and crossed his arms. "Naw, haven't seen that wench since I left."

Gasping and locking eyes with the monk, she frowned.

"Are you sure? Did you come across her scent at all?" Miroku pressed.

"No, now what's with the fucken fifth degree?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"She's been missing for a while now. We needed water for the ramen and she hasn't returned."

He shook his head. "She'd probably lose her head if it wasn't attached."

Narrowing her eyes, Sango moved to knock some sense into him, but was intercepted.

"Don't. It won't get us nowhere." The monk calmly replied.

Jerking out his arms and folding her arms, she frowned. "You was with Kikyou, wasn't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"It don't, but if Kagome happened to see or hear something, we may very well lost her. Are you so blind that you can't see that she is in love with you and goes out of her way to please you? "

Turning his nose in the air, a 'feh' ran off his lips.

"If that's not bad enough, Kagome is the only one that has ever accepted you for you. Don't that count for anything? You yourself said how hard it was growing up as a hanyou and having others mistreat you, yet here you are doing the same to her!"

Growling, he jumped to his feet. "Like I asked her to do all that? That's her fault, not mine!"

"You're the one that's misleading her! If you don't feel the same, then stop claiming her as yours, when a guy asks if he could court her!"

"Feh."

Throwing her hands in the air, Sango stumped off.

Watching as the woman he loved trek off into the darkness, Miroku shook his head. "For your sake, you better hope Kagome's fine, my friend. Because nothing will stop all who care for her, see you to an early grave. And when I say all, myself and all those that have befriended her, will not let you live in peace, but hell." Turning and comforting a weeping Shippo, he retook his seat.

Jumping up in the tree and recalling a certain scent that he couldn't recall before, did realization finally hit.

Kagome saw them, but more importantly, heard them talk about killing her.

Cursing, he couldn't wait until dawn came so they can find her. Once he got her, he was going to do the deed and finally have Kikyou by his side.

Feeling a cold cloth pressed to her head, she slowly came back to the world of the living. Blinking a few times to clear her vison, she frowned as her eyes met a beautiful painting on the ceiling.

A man and a woman were standing on a hill staring down at a village, as four tornado's stood to create a square around it. The sky was clear as day, while down below life seemed to go on as if it was normal.

"It seemed bizare to me at first too."

Turning, she found herself once more staring into blue orbs.

Smiling and removing the towel, the youkai ran a hand through her red tresses. "I see you remember me."

Sitting up, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I am Kisma, daughter of the southern Lord Raheem. Or in other words, I am the princess of these lands."

Eyes going wide, she gasped. "Why would you save me? I mean, I'm a miko and your sworn enemy? Why would you help me?"

Placing the towel back in the water bowl beside her, Kisma sighed. "You are the Shikon Miko and I could not just leave you to die."

"Even if I wanted to?" Her bitter voice sounded, in the rather large and lavish room.

"I know we have just met, but he's not worth it. If he would throw you away and take up with another woman, forget about him. He is not worth your death, not your tears. Let him go and learn to move forward."

"But I promised to stay by his side and..."

"He is a youkai, is he not?"

She nodded.

"Then he should have the honor, not to bite the hand that has devoted themself to him. If he does such, then the promise is void." Standing and retreiving a kimono out the closet, she laid it out on the futon. "There is an indoor spring behind the shojo screen to your left. Dress and meet me in the summoning chamber, where you shall meet my father and mother. It's down the hall to your right. When you come to a pair of double doors with two guards, you're in the right spot." Flashing a smile, she swiftly exited.

Staring down at the silk kimono, Kagome groaned. Seeing as she was already in the southern palace, she might as well do as ordered. Slowly coming to her feet, she headed towards the springs.

Hearing footsteps, he smirked. "Everything is as I requested?"

Nodding, she placed a hand on his back. "Yes."

"Good." Pivoting on his feet quickly and tangling his fingers in her tresses, he pressed a kiss to her head. "Now strip. The scent coming off you reaks." He finished in a growl and pushing her away, as he calmly claimed a seat on his futon.

Rolling her eyes, Kikyou slipped out her clothes and soon found herself on her back and Naraku ravishing her body.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Watching as he once more stuck his ass in the air and sniffed the dirt, Miroku sighed. "You said her scent suddenly vanished from here, Inuyasha. It's obvious the youkai you sense has taken her. We need to..."

"I know this youkai." The hanyou mumbled, clearly ignoring him. Standing, he folded his arms and stared off into the sky. "Peaches and sandle wood...where have I smelled that before?"

Placing Shippo down and doing the same, Sango frowned. "Sit monk, we're going to be here a while." She called out, turning and beginning to make camp.

Nodding and searching for wood, he eyed the dazed man. "It's a wonder he can think at all, with all that air in his brain."

Growling, gold eyes followed him off into the surrounding forest.

Pulling her hair up and pinning it with the two silver chop sticks, two light curls framed her lovely face. Eyeing herself in the mirror, a small smile dared to tug at her lips. The long and purple kimono decorated with silver swirls all over fell to the floor with a split on each side, that only brought out the matching silver knee length hakamas all the more. With similar slippers and a bracelet on each wrist, she was a picture perfect princess.

Shaking her head, she quickly exited and headed down the hall. By passing all the elaborate paintings of more tornados and of a village, she soon found herself before two guards.

Smiling, both gave a bow of the head and opened the doors for her. Releasing a breath and peering within, she found a beeming Kisma eyeing her. Blushing, she nervously entered the gold colored room.

"You can sit next to me."

Nodding, she quitely folded herself on the pillow and gave the pair at the head of the table a bow. "Thank you, for having me in your lovely home."

Sipping her wine, the woman with matching red tresses smiled. "No thanks is needed, Miko-sama. You have earned our hospitality, for your travels and all that you have done for our kind. You may weild purification, yet you have aided that of my kind on numerous times and that deserves to be rewarded."

Blushing, she looked down. "I only did what I felt was right and..."

"Child, you are remarkable for doing so and know that I do not give praises, unless it is truely deserved. So when I speak that you need a reward, I mean it."

Placing a hand over her's, the tall and bald man beside her smiled. "I am Lord Raheem and this is my mate Lady Luming. I would like to offically welcome you into my southern territory, Miko-sama."

Lifting her gaze, Kagome sighed. "Thank you, for having me."

"Now, on to business. Why did my pup come upon you in such a state of deep injury and with an aura of heavy sadness washing over you?"

Paling, she looked away. "It's nothing to become worried over and..."

"She gave her word to stand beside a youkai and he betrayed it as well as her heart, by seeking another woman out." Kisma voiced.

"And your extensive injuries?" Her mother pressed.

"I...I came across an intimate scene between them and I...I ran." Blinking, a tear fell. "I didn't care where I went, as long as I was nowhere near them. I don't remember alot, but I remember running falling down two hills, but I kept going."

Frowning and facing her, Kisma placed a hand on her back. "Where were you first at, when you fled?"

"Inu...Inuyasha's Forest." She brokenly voiced, as a loud sob escaped her.

Instanly pulling the wailing female in her arms, she gave her parents a pointed look. "We can't let her go back. Please, let her stay here until she is better."

Rubbing his bald head, Raheem frowned. "She is the Shikon Miko and have a duty to keep, my daughter. We can not make her remain at the risk of..."

"But she's broken, papa! Do you not see the darkness that is calling her? If we don't help her, she may become the next great evil!" She pleaded, as the cries into her chest only grew with volume.

Seeing the aura around her start to lose more of the light and warmth that it emited, Luming sighed. "She shall stay here, but not for long. We shall aid her in healing, but she must want it. If not, then we may have to end her, before she becomes a threat to us."

Smiling, Kisma gave her mother a bow and carried the onna away.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Raheem stated, picking at his fish.

"I fear that if we do not take action now and allow her soul to become encased within darkness, we may lose our child." Facing her mate, she sighed. "Kisma never takes to no one, yet she has to the miko. She may do good for our pup, for she is antisocial and a shy one. That young girl who sat at our table, is reason for such a change in her. We may have hard times trying to aid the miko, but in the end she shall do us a favor as well. And tell me, do you not want that?"

"You know I do, but I fear for having one of purification under my roof."

"Then I shall have a miko come and train her, for I know she has a lot of power witin her, but she has no practice in it." She coaxed, giving him a kiss. "I will see to everything dealing with her and..."

"Send Monji two days from now, to start her in combat training." Popping a meat ball in his mouth, he groaned. "If she shall be a resident under my roof, she needs to be capable to defend herself. And especially with out eldest pup returning within a week's time."

"Li wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her."

Raising an eyebrow, he folded his arms. "Are you forgeting her hatred towards humans and how she reacts whenever she comes across them? And before you dare say a word, must I remind you of Kena?"

Falling silent, she quickly came to her feet. "I shall see to the miko in the near by village and Monji. Are there anything else you wish of me, my mate?"

"No."

Bending and giving him a chaste kiss, Luming was seen rushing through the halls for the gates of the palace.

Laying her down on the futon and running a hand through her hair, she frowned. "I know the wound to your heart is still raw, but it shall get better in time."

"But why does it have to hurt so bad?" Kagome whispered, laying on her left side and eyeing her.

"My mother told me that life is full of challenges and some we will not win. When that happens, it's the way of Kami to help you learn a powerful lesson." Brushing a new tear away, she sighed. "I know you will not be able to think of an answer now, but answer me this. If you were forced to see what has happened and take something good from it, what will it be?"

"I don't..."

"This is not something that you are to answer now. When that day come, you will finally see that he was nothing but a challenge that you were meant to over come." Standing, Kisma exited.

Closing her eyes and allowing her pain to succomb her, dreams soon greeted her.

Picking another flower and adding it to the others in her hand, Rin smiled. "Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will like them?"

Rolling his eyes and staring off into the distance, he sighed. "Mi'lord shall not dally with such pointless things."

Smile instantly falling, they fell from her hands. Lowering her gaze, she nodded and walked off into the forest around them.

Feeling a huff of air on his head, Jaken fell on his back. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you crazy beast?" He yelled, as Ah-Un stood over him.

Bending his head, Ah bit into his shirt and trotted off after the human. All the while a shreiking toad could be heard from miles away.

Returning with clean dishes and eyeing the hanyou, Sango sighed. "Still nothing?"

Shaking his head, Miroku helped her put them up. "You know how hard it is for him to think."

Laughing, Shippo licked his lollipop. "Well, as long as I get to finish without him..."

"The southern bitch." Inuyasha yelled. "I should've known it would be her. She's always patroling these damn lands."

"So you know who has Kagome?" Sango asked, with a little spark in her eye.

"Yeah. She's at the southern lord's place, I think." Turning and eyeing them, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Rolling their eyes and quickly packing their make shift camp, all were soon rushing further south.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I know it's kind of going along a little slow, but it's going to get more exciting in the next chapter.


End file.
